Fracture
by o0kamicrazy0o
Summary: Chek first chapter for full summary Short Sum: There is a skylander thats been lost far from the floating islands. With her powers growing, The skylanders must hurry to find her before their enemy gets to her first and use her as an object of destruction!
1. Summary

**** Summary ****

Upon hearing of a place were warriors come to train far off to the floating islands, she hoped for a better way of life, a fresh start to escape the traumas of war... But do to malfunction of the portals she was cough in its path and sent stars away to Earth. Those whom accompanied her had in time found their way back, but she remained... As the years passed she remained, living among Earths inhabitants. While in Skylands search parties spread far in hopes of finding her, with word of her powers growing they must rush before a more malevolent power finds her first...

**Characters**

Snap Shot / Storm Blade / Pop Fizz / Wolfgang / Eon / Hugo / Kaos

Some background OCs and my Main OC

**More**

This takes place somewhat after Imaginators, Eon is still alive like in Skylanders Academy. Questions Go to my Tumblr: o0CrazyLanders0o

Im active there 24/7 ad will see ur ask ?


	2. Chapter 1: ThoughtFull

Four years have past. Four years since the incident. Four years since the search began and still continue for him. Many Soldiers took on this grand task to find her and bring her back; to bring her home. All the lives lost within those years,the times spent desperately searching every corner of every region and yet nothing.

This morning began as the rest do. For many it was the training, meeting up with friend, work, but for him the thoughts of where else she was or where they haven't yet checked buzzed around his mind in an endless loop. How could he have let this incident happen? What would their allies think of them now? How could he ever show his face to them once they hear of what has happened to Her? All these and more questions jumbled themselves with his train of thought that in some days it made it difficult to concentrate on one task. With strides of tiredness in his steps from days without proper sleep, he made his way to the window, looking out at his students, sensei, and residents..oh how they all were trusted onto his care. It is obvious he blamed himself for what happened those many years ago.

A bang from the main halls door interrupted his silence, its existence echoing through the empty halls, "Good Morning Master Eon!", Hugo, the energetic and fuzzy Mabu that almost always had his nose in a book or was off to parts of the Academy reviewing stats, speed-walked over to Eons side, "Good Morning Hugo," Eon responded with a sigh, "You will not believe the news I have for you today Eon!" His aura lightened up the room, and from the expression on Hugo's face, gave Eon hope.

"What is it Hugo?" The hope that they have found her, that they have finally located her, oh the thrill filled him that he could barely contain his excitement. "The new students at the academy are getting better and better each day! I am sure they will be able to take their skills out into the field soon! or maybe even out on a mission!" Hugo continued expressing how each student has progressed in such short time, how Smoke has gained control of her fire abilities and how Nova was capable of creating wormholes appearing here and there or not knowing when she could possibly pop up. He continued on and Eons glad expression slowly faded back to wondering and melancholy. "oh ho ho ho, and Kuronic sliced through a thick tree..of course it did come crashing down on half of the training grounds but.." Hugo looked up and saw that Eon had wondered, that he was now in his own head, which made Hugo question, what has made Eon so absent minded lately?

"Master Eon..are you feeling alright?" just as he dozed off Eon regained notice of the existence around him, "hmm, oh I'm sorry Hugo its just..my mind has been troubled lately..I've been trying to think of possible places we haven't yet searched..or places she could possibly be.." Eon trailed off, sighed and rubbed his forehead, now noticing it the lack of sleep was very visible on Eons face. In-fact it surprised Hugo that he didn't realize this earlier, Eon hadn't combed his beard or changed out of his sleeping gown to his outdoors gown.

"Are we both on the same page?", Hugo asked, he was cought off guard by Eons response. Now this must be serious if it has cost Eon the lack of personal hygiene's and sleep. If it was this bad it should also be something Hugo should take into consideration. His mind too began to buzz with different possibilities of what is happening? Her..her,who could that possibly be? Cali arrived back to the Academy last week. Tessa obviously let us all know she was headed back to the bird sanctuary, so who else could be missing? "Hmm.. oh sorry Hugo its just that..its been months since our last mission to outer regions, planets and dimensions and yet..nothing", Eon sighed, walked around his desk and slumped into his chair.

Hugo was still quite unsure who he can possibly be referring to. he went through every missing female skylander they could possibly have but he couldn't think of any that were "missing" just the ones that were out on missions, vacation, and patrol. Then it hit him, how? how could Eon still be at this after the three years that have past with no trace of her? "Oh..her..um well has it ever occurred to you that maybe she doesn't want to be found? Considering how her life was, maybe she's happy to finally be away from all..this?" Hugo walked over in-front of Eons desk, placed the papers of the Students progress and sighed, as did Eon again. He hoped Hugo wasn't right about this and that where-ever she is she's desperately trying to get home.

"Maybe you're right Hugo..maybe you're right, but I would like to have this final mission and search Earth, just this final time and if there is no trace from her then i will mark her as..as dead and..and break the news to the King and Queen", Eon sat straight in his chair and looked through the files in his drawers until he found her file. In it had marked down possible places she could be from last Skylanders that saw her or encountered her. Most soldiers never came back and the others only lived for two days before they died from blood poisoning, infected wounds or mortal injuries.

The King and Queen, this would mean a possible allie lost from them or worse. The last time they arrived Hugo, Eon, Flynn, and Buzz had nightmares for a week and felt that something or someone was watching and following them. They had traced it back to the King, how his red eyes seemed to pierce through you and suck away your soul. The very presence of him was enough to make a skylander as pale as sheep's wool. This did make Hugo and Eon very uneasy, this news could mean the destruction of Skylands.


	3. Chapter 2: Winners

"Sending another search party would mean putting many more skylanders at risk, their very lives on the line! And with diminishing numbers, leaving them a weaker target for the forces of evil that still were present in Skylands. "I understand the risks i am taking by making this decision, but i do not see another way around it", Eon searched through the documents placing each paper out on his desk of where her possible residency would be, the possible routes shed. The reports from other skylanders came from Earth but from different continents. So tracking her would be difficult. Hugo looked puzzled but well aware that Eon wouldn't be talked down from this mission. He read what he could, or more, what he wanted to read. The background and current actions from their lost student made him uneasy so he'd just skim through them and put them down.

"Who would you want me to assign this mission to?", Hugo gulped and though it never would be him to get a mission like this he was still shaking, his paws were shaky and clammy. At least have it be Spyro, Hugo thought, he's been lig-lagging on his work lately and maybe telling him if he returned alive he would get a 70% for his next quiz or if he returned with Her alive he will have a passing grade! Yeah it sounded reasonable, right? But then again he wouldn't be stupid enough to go on a suicide mission. In fact, it doesn't seem like anybody would. So how was he going to convince a skylander to go?

The following day across the academy were posters hung announcing:

** Raffle tonight at 7PM **

**Four WInnners Will Be Picked at Random **

**Held at The Front of The Academy**

**There Will Be Real Neat Prizes**

** !FREE FOOD!**

The free food seemed to catch the attention better than the announcement of Neat Prizes, and around 6 P.M. the academy was flooded with mabu's and Skylanders. They crowded the tables with appetizers, drinks, candy, etc. A bell rung announcing the beginning of the raffle, by this time everything was lit, there were colorful lanterns and neon signs decorating the academy. Flynn was the one to walk over to the speaker and grab the attention of the spectators after that a pair of mabu's brought out a Bingo Ball Machine. Before the event began the guests were given a ticket with a number and told if their number was called to make their way towards the academy door.

"Thank you all for attending! Now lets get to these prizes..hehe", Hugo said, the entire room was silent. He began rolling the cage four times until a numbered ball rolled out. The first number called was 14, "Wohoo!", Storm Blade shouted in excitement from the far left of the audience. The next was 47, Pop Fizz was picked and he ran up to the academy enthusiastic about what his prize would be, he stumbled over several objects on the floor. The following number called was 18, "Whoow!", Snapshot was next pick. He made his way up the academies steps and stood by the other three winners. The final number picked was 97, that was Wolfgangs. He rushed up onto that stage alongside the others.

Flynn was in on what was happening and lead the winning skylanders to where Eon would be waiting for them. Towards 9 P.M. the rest of the skylanders started to leave, some overstocking on the food. Storm Blade, Pop Fizz, Snapshot, and Wolfgang were now all at the observatory. Maybe their prize would include a far away trip? Or they would be the first to explore a new land? they thought. Their imaginations getting the best of them.

"Ah my fellow SKylanders, it fills me with great pride and honor to have you four as the bravest of the soldiers we have here", Eon said with gusto in his voice. "Are we finally getting a statue made for us?" Pop Fizz asked but Storm Blade was starting to question this, We just won a raffle why did Eon say we were the bravest of his students?

"What? Oh no but if you return from your mission we might as well have one built for all four of you", Eon had everything scattered on his desk about their lost soldier, as well as a few other trinkets. "What mission? I thought we were here for what we won? Oh i get it, you're lowering our hopes before you hit us with the great news of what await us!" Storm asked, and the rest nodded in agreement with her.

"Well i wouldn't say it would be great news yet but here take these trackers", Eon brought up the trinkets he had on the desk and gave one to each of them. Once placed it gave off their names, location, and time. "Is this all were getting?", Pop asked disappointed to only gain a watch out of all this. "For now yes, until i get the rest of the items from Mags", Eon went over to the desk and opened the documents he had bought.

"What about the prizes? We were promised Amazing Prizes?", Wolfgang asked waving the poster he had bought with him and showed to Eon. "I don't know about this? Where did you get this from?" They explained to him how there was a raffle out-front, how they won and how did he not hear the music, cheering, or see the lights flashing outside? Hugo waddled in and had them all stare in his direction. "Hugo, Is this how you chose the following skylanders?"

"Yeeeess-OH Im sorry Master Eon but i knew nobody was going to volunteer so i had to improvise!" Alright well if they weren't winning anything what were they chosen for? The skylanders, though now confused, were also nervous that they were chosen for some mission obvious to dangerous to even mention in the open. "Can someone please tell us whats going on!?" Snap Shot snapped and demanded answers. The tension in the room grew thick with the anxiety of the squad and the fact neither Hugo nor Eon wished to say what it was about. Maybe if Hugo would have informed Eon on this then they could have put them on a portal labeled Vocational getaway then dump them on Earth. But that seemed to much that would cost him his Skylanders' trust so it would be better to come clean and tell them what this was all about.

"I am sending you four to Earth in search of Eclipser", He finally stated, his tone low.

"What!"


	4. Chapter 3: Cry

"What?! what do you mean you're sending us all on this suicide mission?!", Storm Blade was hysterical, she loved adventure and far off lands but this. she didn't want this to be her possible last mission. She still had a lot of things she wanted to do as I'm sure most of the other skylanders did too. "But we are getting something in return if we come back alive right", they stared at Pop Fizz. How could he only think of a reward when their lives were at stake. "Sure sure, if you all come back ill give you all your earned full month vacation to wherever you wish to go", Eon answered them, they were out of words. How do you burst into all these questions when you haven't even prepared yourself for what was to come. They could die like the others had. They could come back as really the bravest soldiers skylands has ever had. They could cower and abandon mission. The possibilities seemed to never end of all that could go wrong in this mission but they were soldiers and made an oath to protect and bring justice.

* * *

"Oh come on! why cant i come with you? I haven't been to Earth yet and hey you can use a helping claw! I can help you with capturing!", Spry insisted. The little purple dragon was abandoned as an egg or at least he fell out of the tree his egg was on and was token in by Snap Shot. When Spry hatched he saw Snap Shot as a father figure. He went every where Snap Shot would go every where except on missions out of skylands. Its been two years that Spry has been with Snap Shot but was still to young to be put in skylander training and too mischievous to be left in the paws or claws of someone else care, so Snap Shot had made it his own responsibility to care for the little dragon.

The market is where they got Mini Jini, while Snap Shot was occupied conversing with a merchant Spry popped out of the bag he was traveling in and wondered around. He walked up to a few near tables and messed with the trinkets. He was still to young to know about the trading system so when he saw something he liked he took it, oblivious to Snap Shot. That day Spry made off with two gold lockets, a few rings and a lamp, Mini Jinies lamp. Of course when Snap Shot did find out, the next time the Market stopped by Snap Shot made sure to pay for everything Spry had taken and to add a bell to Spry when he pokes his little head out of the bag./p

"No take me! I can be more help, I can use my Hypnotic dust and Hypnotize her and my bottle is travel size!", Mini Jini stated. Both were thrilled about this mission, not because it could be their chance of going out to the field but because it was dangerous. They seemed to naturally have a liking for danger, which was sometimes hard to deal with. "No, you're both to young and too small which is why I'm not taking you on this one", Snap Shot said to them.

"So you're going to take this on yourself?", asked Mini Jini, "No, we are going as a team, Me, Storm Blade, Wolfgang, and Pop Fizz, unfortunately", answered Snap Shot. He had already finished the meal plan for when he would leave the two and from the looks of it that was all he had to do. He had left a paper by the calendar of ways to reach him in case anything happened, what to do if this happened, what to do if they did this or if they did that.

"Buuuuut who's going to look out for us? hmm?", Spry asked, He knew already that they had managed to drive out any other babysitter hired and that most of the Skylanders were always busy so Snap Shot would have to bring them with him, Spry thought. "I've already thought of that" Snap Shot said, "I've asked King Pen to watch over you two, mostly because he looks like the only one with the patience to do this.'' Spry frowned.

"Well that's it", Snap Shot had double checked to make sure everything was ready for when he left and for when King Pen arrived. The Minies followed him here and there seeing what he was doing, "How long will you be gone?", Mini Jini asked, "I'm not sure, maybe two weeks if it all goes right and she comes willingly but i don't see it being that easy so maybe four weeks max. Don't worry, I've left everything you'll need till them, I've payed your phones and left each of you some gold in case you want to buy yourself some more things.'' He packed up his gear for when he would be leaving and finally took a breather, turned around to see the two minies with eyes watering.

"Hey, hey whats wrong? I'll be back", He leaned down and picked them both up, "and sooner than you think". They looked up at him sobbing, Spry being the most attached clutched Snap Shots arm and let out his cry, which then made Mini Jini burst into tears. "We don't want you to go!" They cried out, "I don't want to go either!", then there soon began crying.

* * *

_**All cough up, there will be more chapters to come :}**_

_**I have a chapter length of 9 or 10 "paragraphs" so my chapters might be short for a while.**_


End file.
